don't judge a book by it's cover
by Aries-Goddess2000
Summary: they concidered her nothing, a book worm but the war approaching they will learn something new. whats this hermes playing quidditch? something's going on...i only own the plot
1. pervertions

Chapter #1 surprises

"I still don't understand what the big deal is" Ginny exclaimed walking towards the carriages

"Gin you wouldn't A) you aren't famous B) you're a girl C) Harry is ..." Ron tried to explain to his sister only to infuriate her more "Gin don't listen to him he doesn't know what he's talking about. Harry is just over sensitive of his fame..." Hermione said claiming the fiery red head down. "Well I don't understand why he just can't enjoy it like other people do. Just look at Bounce Voles, she celebrates and interacts with her fans. Why can harry do it to?" Ginny asked getting frustrated with the whole issue.

"Don't worry Gin he'll see it some day until that day he can do without us _come on_" Hermione said putting emphasis on the last word. "Herms wait you know I didn't ...arg. I give up" Ron said to their retreating backs.

" I still don't see why the let such filth in to this school" a cold voice said from a carriage as Ginny and Hermione walked by. " I don't know why Malfoy maybe you can tell me why they let you in this school year after year, you might get answers" Hermione said walking on to another carriage with lavender, the patil twins and luna in it.

"I often wonder did the sorting hat put you in the right house? I mean look, you're the best student and get top marks and you're not in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Lavender said thinking on the subject. "yeah you should have been placed in Ravenclaw that is easy to see" Luna said

"Oh yeah and why is that?"pavarti said getting mad she'd question Hermione being Gryffindor. "Well she's clever, witty, aggressive, courageous and very good at magic even with her back ground she's better then those with magic backgrounds, and ...and she's loyal to her friends there are times even I would have dropped Ron and Harry, the things that they do."luna stating her opinion on the subject. "Well if you ask me, by luna's definition she should be in Slytherin." Padma said. " you don't know Hermione then do you?" Ginny said "she can get very..." " choose those next words carefully " Hermione glared at the red head next to her. "like I was saying" Ginny answered " if I was a slytherin I'd drop out of this school" Hermione said " why would you do that. Our house is very respected" pandma said agitated " because two words: **Draco Malfoy** is in that house. For your information I was nearly put in slytherin but I chose not to be put into the house." Hermione answered monotonously "don't tell Ron his head would explode, Gin he'll think that it was because I like him as more then a friend and that's bad enough now " Hermione said to Ginny " so because one very hot looking guy in that house that you think is a jerk you will condemn the whole house?" luna said shocked that innocent gryffindor book-worm had spiteful side "yes" Hermione answered plainly as if it was an every day question. The rest of the ride was in silence everyone to shocked to talk that the one and only Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry's own book-worm/ know-it-all and gryffindor princess did something out of spite and was capable to hate a person let alone another student of Hogwarts.

"Look the weasel, amazing you were able to afford to come back to school but then again you probably used your bothers' hammy downs, what number is your mother at now" Draco Malfoy taunted climbing out of the carriage."Shut it ferret" Ron said angry making his face go a deep shade of maroon. "The best you got weasel... without the mudblood you can only come up with 'shut it ferret' how pathetic. How ever did you pass the year." draco said smirking, implying that Ron didn't do his own work.. Draco's group of Slytherins began to laugh. "Well Malfoy the same can be asked of you since we all know you sleep around to get people to do your work for you, but then again you have nothing in that swelled head of yours to work with that am I right? And your inflated ego doesn't count" Hermione said pushing past him to walk up the stairs. "Watch those accusations _mudblood_, they might be your last"Draco spat clenching his fists "ah yes don't get your way resort to physical violence but wow ferret learnt to fight for yourself our just putting another show. You're just a little child trying to play with the big kids?" Hermione taunted Draco. "Your not even worth the effort"draco said climbing stairs to find his seat. "Everything alright miss Granger?" professor McGonnagal asked "yes it is miss" Hermione said calmly as if nothing had just happened."good come on inside we don't want to start with out you" the professor said pushing gently on Hermione's back.

"Stupid Mudblood who does she think she is? Talking to me like that. The nerve! One of these days I will teach her a lesson." draco ranted in his seat "Drakie, honey, darling you were fantastic. Makes a girl almost faint at your physic " pansy Parkinson cooed from her position on Draco's arm. "Drake dude calm down. don't fret you'll get her and I'll be there to catch it on wiz-cam agreed dude?" Blaise Zabini said from his comfortable seat across from his raging friend. "Pansy leave now!" Draco yelled at her. Pansy quickly left Millicent Bolstrode hot on her heels. "Thank goodness for you we're not going to have to see her this summer" Blaise said about the squeaky girl that had just fled the cabin. The only person to do that was a bushy haired muggle-born three tables down. "So why are you really running to the head master?"draco asked knowing his friend better than anyone. "Well there's this fine red head, that has a very appalling brother, and a figure to die for" Blaise finished. Draco began to smirk " always because of a girl isn't it Blaise? who is she?" Draco asked interested. "Virginia Weasley" Blaise said plainly. "The Weasel-ette damn!" draco said only a little shocked. "she's a blood traitor, pain in arse sister of weasel king?" Draco stated "maybe I can be a pain in her arse" Blaise muttered. "we're becoming blood traitors so that argument is out of the question, I may be a royal jerk but I'm no hypercrite and also we'll be working along side weasel king, so what better way to piss him off then a slytherin showing interest in his little sis'?" draco smirked at his friend's statement and logic. "and that's not all I can safely assume?" Blaise said thinking that there was more to this then what his childhood friend was telling. "I can safely assume that there is also a girl that's why you are switching sides?" Blaise said mischievously "Blaise that has nothing to do with it" Draco said defensively. "Sure sure" Blaise said picking up his fork and began to eat leaving Draco in silence to consider what had just happened. 'Wonder where the mud-blood is- she is just amusing to anger' draco thought 'when's he gonna realize that he likes the witch?' Blaise asked himself 'the very appealing Ginny would be another story...(groan) damn thinking like this hurts' Blaise thought as he became hard just thinking about what Ginny could look like under her uniform.

Hermione sat at another table where things weren't going as well as at the slytherin "Ginny give up, they aren't going to stop and they are not going to notice anything else until the food disappears" Hermione said talking to her red haired friend about the boys and their play wizard magazines and food. "Well fine if they are going to be like that... I'm leaving you coming or are you ...(shudder) staying with what is it ferret said ah yes ... dumb and dumber?" Ginny said standing up frustrated with the boy wonder and her ever thick headed brother. "Sure Gin I'm coming they won't notice any way but we have to hurry Dumbledor has to say his speech" Hermione said getting up and walking away, the boys not looking up from their discussion and their food. The rest of the meal was spent with Ginny and Hermione catching up and just chatting at the other end of the table when they came back from the loo, unknowingly giving easier view for a few slytherins.

"Hey were did you guys go? oh yea congrats on head girl Mia so guess we won't be seeing you much lately " Harry said standing up and stretching when the meal was finished. " told you they wouldn't notice until it was all over" Hermione said jokingly to Ginny who was laughing. "huh?" Ron said hearing their conversation "never you mind dearest brother of mine" Ginny said in a strained sweet voice. "oh no what did I do now Gin?" Ron said anticipating his little sister's rage bubbling. Ginny stormed out of the hall in up to the den as the Gryffindors. Hermione followed out the hall only to bump into the annoying bouncing ferret as she liked to think of him as. " may be you should get your eyes checked Granger instead of throwing insults at your superiors" draco said chuckling and walking away. 'Boy if he didn't have such a cute ass I'd kill him, luckily more than half of the girl population as his body guards or he'd be a ferret all the time' Hermione thought walking towards the heads portrait not looking forward to when the ferret arrived.

"Nice one Drakie she couldn't think of a single come back... you're so clever drakie... want to celebrate your cleverness?" pansy squeaked running her index finger down draco's chest. "Sure thing pans but let's go some where ... _private_..your room smart ass will rat on me in the commons" draco said pinching pansy's arse, causing her to giggle. Climbing into the slytherin commmons and walking to the dorms.Draco began tearing off pansy's clothing. "oh drakie" pansy moaned as he began suckling her neck.. "shut up pans you'll ruin the mood..." draco said taking off his shirt and pants, his almost full blown erection very visible. Pansy began to moan as draco started suckling her newly freed breasts and rubbing her clit, nearly sending her over the edge. "god" draco said into the breast he was suckling the nipple, round and plump in his mouth. Lifting pansy's skirt draco pulled out the now hard dick out of his boxers about to plunge into pansy. As soon as she saw his large member she pulled away from draco. Pansy bent down and took him fully into her mouth. She began pumping him with her lips, grazing him every so often with her teeth causing him to groan on pleasure. When draco way about to cum, he pulled him self out of her mouth and rammed his painfully hard cock into her wet core. Pumping fast and hard into pansy he felt her a bout to cum and he took her breast again into his mouth sending her over the edge into an orgasm of her life and screamed out his name as he spilled into her. " that was great drakie" pansy panted. draco said agitated putting his pants back on.'why did she have to open her mouth? Yeah it's a talented mouth but still I almost got of thinking I was teaching mudblood a lesson. Oh god wait did I just think about getting off on Granger? I need serious rest' draco thought as he walked threw the halls back to the head dorms. Draco reached the portrait and he say it was of a girl with long flowing brown hair tight breeches and baggy blouse she had a tattoo of paws on her ample cleavage and her right eye covered in hair. draco was getting aroused looking at the portrait as the portrait eyed him waiting for him to say the password " are you coming in or you gonna continue to be rude and stare?"the portrait said in a clipped tone. Draco went in and headed to his room he had fallen asleep wondering who the portrait was of. Draco woke with a start he had just had a very explicit dream of him and the book worm. 'Oh god that was disturbingly interesting, and why did I get angry that weasel was all over her on the train though?' draco asked his self as he got up and contemplated the day before and his dream dealing with his morning wood before getting up pumping himself hard and swift with his left hand playing with his balls with the right when he was done he started contemplating what his mother said last summer before he left

FLASHBACK

"draco honey what's **_your_** opinion of the dark lord?" Narcissa asked her son hoping for him to answer without repercussions. "well if you are saying if I would like to follow in father's foot steps and bow to the dark lord than" draco paused for a second to think, his mother worried that his answer would be yes and that she'd be punished for questioning. "well my answer would have to be no I do not want to follow but I have no choice in this matter." draco said looking at his mother hoping she didn't punish him, angry that he could never lie to her. "Oh that's great to hear now let's pack we're leaving" narcissa said happy with draco's answer. "Hush mother father will hear you" draco said realizing that if his father found out what they were saying they'd be tortured then if they're lucky killed. " don't worry he is away on business for two weeks" narcissa said putting her son back at ease. Draco asked." but mother where would we go ?" "Well I went to the 'old coot' as you called him for tea and we started to talk and he said he'd help us if you agreed and if we renounce the dark lord" narcissa said happily. "So we get to go t grummald place as they call it" narcissia said happily nearly bouncing making draco break into a grin as his mother showed the most amount of life that he'd ever seen and for once was grateful of the headmaster.

END OF FLASHBACK

draco walked to the bathroom that joined his and the annoying know it all's room ignoring the running shower draco walked to the sink and started brushing his teeth. When draco looked up into the mirror his saw the out line of Hermione's figure her long slim legs that went for days his gaze traveling up to her childbearing hips up past her trim waist up to her full ample chest her long slim arms and up her shapely neck to a hazy view of Hermione's profile her hair falling down her back to her round plump arse. Draco braced the sink for support as he became aroused

"Malfoy what are you doing im using the shower get out" Hermione said as she reached out of the shower for a towel, giving draco nice view of her upper chest.

Coming back to reality draco bit back "why don't you come here and make me _Hermione_" stressing her name and he leaned against the counter.

"Why you insufferable nitwit" Hermione said grabbing the towel quickly making sure that she didn't show any thing to Draco. "Shame and here I thought there would be benefits to living in the same dorms" Draco taunted making Hermione turn for shades of red as she scurried from the shower to her room, Draco watching her ass as she went. 'Damn who said the mudblood could grow up and get curves like that, time for a shower' draco went to walk to the shower feeling the strain put on his groin 'better make it a cold shower' he added as he stepped into the shower to start his day.

'Why the nerve of that pig knowing full well that I was in the shower and just walking in like that never ... never have I been so humiliated' hermione huffed as she put and her short school skirt, contrary to popular belief Hermione does where the short skirts and tight blouses just she always has her robe done up so no boys could see unless she wanted them to see. 'Well he does look hot with his shag length hair and piercing stormy grey eyes... damn what am I thinking maybe I should just hop back into bed


	2. deals and quidditch

'Why the nerve of that pig knowing full well that I was in the shower and just walking in like that never ... never have I been so humiliated' hermione huffed as she put and her short school skirt, contrary to popular belief Hermione does where the short skirts and tight blouses just she always has her robe done up so no boys could see unless she wanted them to see.

'Well he does look hot with his shag length hair and piercing stormy grey eyes... damn what am I thinking maybe I should just hop back into bed ... ah bed to bad malfoy's not in it shit no no no no no bad Hermione bad...

beside there's not time for sleep the first day of classes starts ... damn Malfoy ' Hermione thought grabbing her bag and running out the portrait

'he just had to start so early in the morn' "Hermione, your skirt is tucked in you under pants and

do up that robe it's cold" screamed the portrait at her retreating back, 'oh god' " thanks" Hermione said doing up her robe, running to the dungeons. "close one miss Granger next time please don't cut it so close now take your seat" Snape said in a clipped tone. Scanning the room for an empty seat she saw one but was reluctant to sit, because the person in the seat next to it... Malfoy. "Well well well book worm made it on time" Draco snickered. "Shut it piss stains"

Hermione said getting out her books. "Class you are to find and research on a potion with a partner" Snape said 11 minutes before the bell for the next class. The class was in a uproar of whispers, people asking others to be their partner. "SILENCE, I will be picking these partners"

snape said snidely " let's just have the person you are sitting beside... they will be your partner for the rest of the term" snape said above the groans

the rest of the morning went similar Hermione was paired with the amazing bouncing ferret in every class, and she had to sit beside him as well. Walking to lunch Hermione was wondering if her day could get any worse, then draco knocked into her from behind " move out of the way for your superiors mudblood" he spat walking in to the great hall to eat. 'Lovely' was all Hermione could think the word dripped with sarcasm even in her mind.

sitting down beside Ron, Hermione without thinking grabs a plate and shoves it between Ron and the table stopping the gooey slop from dripping on his robes "Ronald if you're gonna eat push in to the table more" she said returning her plate to the table to fill it with food. "Hermy when d'you learn to be so fast, you should be on the quiddich team" Ron said threw his tomato paste and spaghetti " told you already I find that sport a waste of time" she replied not even looking up at him.

"What's this the gryffindors so desperate they're asking the mudblood to play?" draco said sauntering to the gryffindor table to taunt them. "She couldn't do it if she wanted to" " wanna bet diapsid"hermione said slyly

"your on you play in the first tourney and win I'll be your god damn slave, you lose your mine for a year got it" draco said his pride getting the best of him " what do I get out of that deal? How bout this I win you have to ... um what will you have to do um... I've got it you can't be mean to any living creature until the end of the year andyou have to help out hagrid. if I lose I'll be yours until the end of the year, got it deal?" hermione said stretching out her hand with a smirk on her face


	3. Chapter 3

**hey aries2000 here **

**sorry for taking so long to update a mix of writter's block, computer problems and**

**problems at home mixed with multiple moves, aren't a good mix for writting. lol :P **

**hopefully my beloveded readers haven't abandoned me, and except my heart felt **

**apologies for the extended delay.**

**hopefully those who review can also give some helpfully ideas to help shorten the **

**length between chapters.**

**my apologies again for the delay and hopefully i won't be in need for any more delays and **

**or anymore lengthy pesky author's notes :) **

**please if you do review please though out some random idea or word that maybe on **

**your mind after reading.**

**you never know what will spark the next stroke of genius or lame chapter that can progress**

**the plot line and continue the story **

**from my mind to the page to your computer **

**also please vote for which fiction i should focus on first so i can slowly get them all finished **

**vote and pray to the gods on high that your fave is the first to be completed ;) **


End file.
